


Mother of the Groom

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [32]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inga was born of a Nord mother and Orc father, Marriage, Mother and Son, Single Parents, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva sits at her son's wedding, their wishes and regrets present on what should be a day of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of the Groom

Minerva shut the door behind her, managing to slightly muffle the chatter going on in the Temple. Riften was abuzz with all the wedding guests, the majority of them from the bride’s side. Minerva had just had to quickly run from the inn to the Temple in time to join her son in his final preparations, finding him staring nervously at his reflection in the small room behind the altar.

Gaius turned towards her with a relieved smile, reminding Minerva of all the times he would immediately calm at her touch. “There you are. I thought there wouldn’t be enough time for us to talk before…”

“I’ll always make time for you, love,” she said, walking across the room to kiss both his clean-shaven cheeks. She turned him around to catch both their reflections in the mirror. He was dressed in a long white robe with an outer robe of the deepest red. He, having proposed to Inga, wore the Amulet of Mara that she would remove once they exchanged their vows.

Minerva had managed to find a dark green dress, picking one with a slightly lowered neckline to avoid an overly severe look, in spite of the cold. Her hair was tied in a long braid that reached midway down her back. She prided herself on how everything they wore seemed to fall into place, making them look their best.

She smiled and softly said to him, “You look so handsome. Inga is going to want to run down the aisle.”

He chuckled nervously, scratching at his neck and sighing loudly. “I bet she’s beautiful…Gods, I can’t wait to see her.”

Inga _was_ beautiful, a vision in a much softer red than Guy’s. Her height and loose golden curls made her look elegant, though no one could deny the playfulness of her smile. “Patience. You’ll see her soon enough.” She told him with a half-smile as she examined his clothing for any imperfections.

Thinking of Martin was inevitable. She’d hoped she could be entirely happy on this day but it was proving to be impossible. She found that her smile had faded as she thought of herself as an impatient bride, walking through the Temple doors to find Martin at the altar, a smile lighting up his face when he saw her walking towards him.

She’d been able to hide it from Inga and her family, but Guy knew her face too well. His brows knotted together in concern and he asked softly, “Mum, are you alright?”

Minerva stubbornly blinked away the moisture from her eyes. Gaius did not need to worry about her today of all days, nor did she want to take away from his joy. “I’m fine, I promise.” She took his hands in hers with a smile, laughing wistfully. “I remember when I could fit both your hands in one of mine. I’d been around babies before but I’d never really known just how small a person’s hands could be…”

His hands tightened around her fingers, and she looked at him to find him blinking profusely. “…Mum, I…I don’t thank you enough for…for everything you did. I’ve said stupid things…I’ve hurt you, but…” He sighed shakily, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing, “I’m glad you’re my mother. I’m so glad you’re here with me, but I…I can’t help but wonder…if he were here…”

She half-sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him, both happy and sad to hear that he too wished for something he had lost. Worse still, he’d lost it before he’d been born. “…I wish he could be with you today…” She stepped away from him, breathing steadily to calm herself before continuing, “He _is_ here, I know that. And I know he’s so proud, but I know it would be perfect to hear it from his own mouth.”

“And you miss him,” Gaius said with a sad smile.

Minerva closed her eyes and laid her forehead against his, breathing against the familiar pain. “…I’ll always miss him.”

“…Mum, I wish--”

“It’s alright,” she said, smoothing the front of his robe and looking him in the eyes. “We can wish all we want. We can also live our lives the way he wanted us to. It’s your wedding day and you deserve to be happy. So smile!”

And he did, giving her one last tight hug before starting to make his way out of the room. “I guess it’s time, then.”

Minerva’s heart beat wildly and her smile now seemed permanent. Bitter feelings aside, she was happy she was alive and seeing her son marry a wonderful young woman who loved him. “It definitely is,” she said with a chuckle. “Anything else you need from me?”

“…You can push me through the door because I think my knees just locked into place.”

They broke into peals of laughter as Minerva did just that, and she thought that Martin would have lost himself in laughter too. They emerged to find the Temple priests in their places, smiling indulgently at the applause that went up at Gaius’s appearance. Minerva beamed to find Helvedur, Hilde, Harald, and Haakon sitting near the front rows, being the only living relatives Minerva had left.

Gaius stood at the altar, nervously waving at everyone who had managed to fit into the Temple. Minerva sat down in the front pew, gazing at the young man who had once been a little boy who ran to her when sad or hurt, a babe who kicked up his little feet at her when she tickled his stomach, finding joy in his laughter.

A hush fell over the crowd when the doors opened, revealing two tall figures. Erug go-Shen, dressed in his finest, led a beautiful Inga into the Temple, gazing at her as if she were a precious treasure, tears freely falling down his face.

Minerva turned in time to see the breath leave Gaius as he stared at Inga in absolute wonder. He smiled in absolute joy when she stood in front of him, her blue eyes full of love as she looked down at him.

Proud and content, Minerva basked in the perfection of the moment and watched her son exchange vows with the woman who had found a permanent place in Minerva’s heart. She watched them and wished them lasting love and happiness, hoping that those wishes _would_ come true.


End file.
